


Hiding Feelings

by emeraldeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldeyes/pseuds/emeraldeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a deep feeling for Harry but he promised he would never tell him. But something happens and Harry finds out. What will happen? Will they continue to be friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: As you probably know, this is only fiction. This didn't really happen in real life though i'd like to.  
> Enjoy the fanfic. This was made a while ago, but i thought it would be fun to post it. Comment below if have any suggestion xx

All five boys were in an autograph session in London, a place well known for all of them, although Niall is Irish. They were in a large place, all in colors of white, blue and beige and they were sitting in a big table, surrounded by girls who wanted to meet them. Louis was in one corner while Zayn was in the other, on his right side was Harry - they couldn’t keep the distance between each other for more than 5 seconds - on the middle was Liam, and between him and Louis, was Niall.   
The session went fine, but it was exhausting for all them, and they went all home besides Zayn who went to Harry’s apartment. Harry and Zayn had some kind of tradition that said that they must be with each other every weekend, although that was a friday, Zayn was passing the weekend at Harry’s apartment. They were really good mates, just mates, but deep inside Zayn knew that he felt more than friendship for Harry. All those jokes and pranks between them… all the confidence … Zayn knew it, but he never told Harry. He liked those special moments between them although he wanted more, he didn’t want to ‘’screw’’ everything up with Harry. What if Harry said no - Said that he didn’t love Zayn as Zayn loved him, said no to continue to be friends with Zayn, said no to the band - Zayn knew that it was too risky and he swore that he would never tell his true feelings to Harry.  
They arrived to Harry’s apartment, and Harry made an indication that he was getting a bath. Zayn nodded. He went to the kitchen and started to get some ingredients to make dinner for them two. Zayn started cooking when Harry when to the kitchen, shirtless, still with his towel covering up his private parts and his hair still wet. Zayn swallowed in dry, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from Harry’s body. His body was so perfect and his skin was soft and warm.  
\- What’s the dinner tonight? – Harry grinned.  
\- Macaroni and cheese. That’s all this chef can do. – They both started giggling.  
\- Sounds great. Do you want me to finish that while you go take a shower?  
\- Sure, mate.  
Zayn headed to to the bathroom which was still hot and full of steam from Harry’s shower. Zayn quickly undressed himself and turned on the hot water. His shower was in full speed because he didn’t want the dinner to get cold. He left the bathroom, only wearing his towel, and headed himself to Harry’s room, where he pulled of a huge, clean and soft t-shirt from Harry’s drawer. It had Harry’s smell.  
In the kitchen, Harry was almost ready to serve dinner. The smell was extremely good despite it was a simple recipe. Meanwhile, Harry had already dressed himself, and turned on the tv. They served and then went to the couch, watching crappy tv shows and horror movies, and covered up with a blanket, cuddled to each other like close friends, really really close friends.  
They both fell asleep like that in the couch, and in the next morning, none of them wanted to get up. After they were all dressed, they went to a walk in the park followed by a night in the bars.  
Zayn almost didn’t drink anything, but Harry pushed a bit too much on the cocktails. Harry was drunk, so Zayn was trying to pull him of the bar but it had so many people, and Zayn was in difficulties. When he did it, he waited for a cab, always holding Harry. Zayn was afraid Harry would fall on the cold hard ground. 20 min had passed when the cab arrived, Zayn entered holding harry and gave indications to the cab driver. They headed to Harry’s apartment again. Zayn took the keys out of Harry’s pocket and entered the house. Still holding Harry, he went to Harry’s room and laid him on the bed. Harry’s mouth was constantly open and he was speaking a lot, but nothing consistent. He talked about everything but he just didn’t stop complimenting Zayn the whole night. Zayn was always saying ‘’Harry shut up, you’re drunk’’, but he liked when Harry complimented him. Zayn took off Harry’s pants and his jacket and pulled out one side of the blanket and pushed Harry to that side, covering him up. Then, he laid lay down next to Harry and the only thing that was between them was that blanket. Zayn waited for Harry to fall asleep, so he could for fall asleep too.

11am when Harry woke up but Zayn kept sleeping. Full of headaches, harry went to the bathroom and took a long long shower, and when he returned, Zayn was still sleeping. Harry got dressed and then went to wake up Zayn.  
\- Sleepyhead, come on.... Come on, Zaynie, wake up, it’s not bed time anymore. Look at the sun outside.   
Zayn just kept moaning and yawning, trying to sleep.  
\- Bradford, i want your ass out of bed in 5 minutes. – Harry tried to sound bossy as much as he could.  
\- Oh come on, Harry. I’m tired. I was baby-sitting the whole night. Give me a break.   
\- Hell no!...  
Harry pushed him out of bed and hanged Zayn on his shoulder carrying him through the house until he reached the kitchen. Then, he sat Zayn and started making breakfast for him. Zayn was excited. It could be noticed by the crinkles in his eyes while he smirked watching attentively Harry. Harry extended a bowl with cereals to him, and Zayn kept smiling.  
\- Hmm... Even your cereals taste divine. – Zayn said it with more affection than he wanted to say. Harry just smiled and sat in front of Zayn. Zayn thought he saw some affection in Harry’s eyes in the way he looked at him, but once again, Zayn’s thoughts turned dark , knowing that he and Harry could never be together.  
\- Is something wrong, Zayn? – Harry questioned, with preoccupation in his eyes.  
Zayn just shook his head. He didn’t want to talk. Not in that moment.   
\- You know you can count on me for anything, don’t you? Come on mate. Just tell me what’s wrong. – Zayn had never seen Harry so worried.   
\- I was just thinking... no matter what happens we will be friends? You’re just... you’re such a good friend of mine and I don’t want to tear us apart.   
\- No Zaynie, nothing will tear us apart. Now stop talking like you’re fourteen. – He smirked.  
\- Sometimes I feel like I’m fourteen. – A huge laugh came out of his mouth.  
\- Your crush is on whom, then? – Harry was having so much fun. It could be seen in his huge smile.  
\- On you. – Zayn looked into the deepest place in Harry’s emerald eyes. Harry just stood there, confused. A weird silence took over the kitchen, the whole apartment and almost the building. Zayn wasn’t looking at Harry anymore. He was looking down like he was ashamed of what he had said. The butterflies in his stomach climbed to his mouth, and he felt like he was going to throw up any moment.   
\- Are you being serious? – Zayn didn’t answer. – Are you in love with me, Zayn? - Confusion was what could be found in Harry’s mind, in his heart and in his eyes.  
\- Zayn, answer me please. I think I deserve and explanation. – He was so desperate for an answer.  
\- Yes, I think I am... – Zayn finally gained courage.  
\- How... How long?  
\- Hmm... I guess I had some kind of chemistry with you when we first met, but I knew I was in love some weeks ago...  
\- Zayn, you could have told to me... – Harry swallowed in dry.  
\- I think I told you too much. – Zayn got up of his chair and quickly moved to Harry’s bedroom.   
\- Zayn, where are you going? – Harry didn’t want him to leave. Not in that moment, specially. – Don’t go...  
\- I have to go. – it was all Zayn said. And after that he left Harry’s apartment, leaving the building and, most of all, leaving Harry.   
\- - - - - - - -   
A week had passed. Harry and Zayn were lucky. In that week the boys had nothing scheduled, so it was a calm week. So, they both spent their week in their homes, not talking to each other, not seeing each other, not touching each other. It was a difficult week for both of them. Harry left about 7 voicemail messages, 4 text messages and called Zayn numerous times, Zayn just didn’t answer.   
Zayn’s week was spent in his room, almost without eating, and although Zayn only cried two times before (when his grandfather and a friend of him died), he cried in that Sunday. The Sunday when he left Harry. When he swore he would leave his feelings behind.  
And Harry’s week was spent thinking about what had happened and what he felt about Zayn. He started getting up all the clues that Zayn gave him – The jokes, the pranks, the touches, the way he looked at him, the sudden hugs and the compliments – and deep inside he understood that maybe that wasn’t so normal for two men. But he felt good when he was with Zayn. Did he love him? He couldn’t answer that. He was missing Zayn so badly. He had been crying the whole week. His mind was saying If you didn’t love him, you wouldn’t be crying. Harry wasn’t sure if he loved Zayn, but that made sense. He had never loved someone, so he couldn’t compare. But he realised he felt something more for Zayn. Something more than friendship. Something new.  
It took exactly a week for Harry to understand that he liked Zayn, more than a friend. So, when he did he knew that he couldn’t let those feelings slip away. So, he took a shower, he dressed up and left his apartment, then went to his car and headed to Zayn’s house.  
Two knocks on the door and Zayn opened the door, without looking into the small hole on the door.   
\- Hi. – Harry said with a shy smile and looking down.  
\- What are you doing here, Harry? – Zayn wasn’t expecting it. He wasn’t expecting it at all.  
\- May I come in?  
Zayn nodded and made a signal for Harry to pass in front of him.  
\- Now, can you tell me what you are doing here, please? – Zayn looked sad but a bit confused too.  
\- I came to talk to you. I didn’t understand why you left in the other day. If you had told me that you love me sooner, we wouldn’t be here, talking about what happened. But, I kind of liked that you did it, it gave me time to think.  
\- To think about what? – Zayn interrupted.  
\- About us. – Zayn’s jaw was almost hitting the floor. – You gave me so many signals, but I never captured it, until last week. It took me a week to realise what you mean to me. All those moments we spent, all those conversation we had, they were signals, and some kind of clues for me to understand want you were feeling for me. – Zayn’s eyes were blinking and his mouth was still open – And I think I feel it for you too. I have never felt these feelings for anyone, except for you. Are you still with me?  
Zayn nodded.  
\- does It means that you love me? – The confusion that Zayn was feeling reflected in his face.  
\- Yes, I think I’m in love with you, Zayn. – Harry stepped forward, closer to Zayn, looking at him straight in his eyes. He kept walking, until he reached Zayn. He held up his head and tasted Zayn’s lips with a chaste kiss that lead into a passionate kiss.   
\- Are you sure you want to do this?   
Harry nodded.  
\- come on, then. – Zayn pushed Harry by his hand and they both climbed the stairs. They made their way to Zayn’s bedroom. They started taking off each others clothes while they were making out. Suddenly, Zayn stopped kissing Harry.  
\- Have you ever done this before?  
Harry blushed and shook his head.  
\- So i’ll start. – And a smile took over Zayn’s lips and eyes. He was amused.  
Zayn laid Harry in his bed and started kissing him again. He started by the mouth, where the tongues were embraced, then begun making his way down, passing by Harry’s jaw and neck, where he left a small love bite next to his shoulder. And he kept getting lower, placing small feather kisses through Harry’s naked body, passing with his tongue through the tattoos on his chest and his belly button. And he kept moving to south. Then, he took Harry’s underwear and although he had already seen Harry fully naked, he couldn’t take the admiration off his face. He looked like he was looking to the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life.  
\- Shall we start, Curly? – He grinned and then he bit his lip.  
\- Uhum... – That’s all Harry could say. He was so aroused.   
Zayn grabbed Harry’s cock and begun moving his hand up and down, up and down, up and down. Then, he opened his mouth and started sucking it. First slowly, but he started gaining speed as he heard Harry moaning of pleasure. He began sucking further, trying not to gag. Then he took his mouth away and started licking the top and sucking the balls. Harry kept groaning. Zayn pulled Harry’s dick back to his mouth, sucking further once again. Harry couldn’t help it. Zayn swallowed the tip of the cock which was full of cum. Harry was sweating and he looked like he just had finished running 12 miles.  
\- So, my turn, Zaynie? – Still trying to breath normally but smiling.  
\- Yes, your turn. – Zayn grinned and pursed his eyebrows with amusement.  
With a quick move, Harry laid Zayn on the bed. Then, without taking his eyes off Zayn’s, he took Zayn’s underwear and grabbed his cock. Zayn put his hand on Harry’s soft and smooth hair. In seconds, his mouth was all over Zayn’s cock. Harry sucked, hard, and he could hear Zayn groaning and he could see Zayn’s pleasurable face.  
\- Harry... Hm... Stop. I want to be inside you. Now. – Zayn was hardly breathing when those words came out of his mouth.  
\- Inside me? – Harry blinked his eyes, twice.  
\- Yeah... Turn around and put your forearms in the back.  
Harry did as he was told and suddenly Zayn thrusted two fingers inside Harry. Harry moaned out loud. Zayn kept thrusting with fingers until he thrusted with his dick. His hard dick penetrated Harry while he hanged in Harry’s hips to maintain his balance. Then, he loudly came inside of Harry and they both lay down in bed, looking into each other eyes.  
They fell asleep and in the next morning when Harry woke up, he had Zayn sleeping next to him. He was sore but he made an effort to sit in bed just to touch Zayn’s cheekbones. He always loved the way Zayn looked so lovely in his sleep. His skin was soft and the shade of his eyelashes was beautiful. Harry could stay in that moment forever. But, Zayn started to move, and his gorgeous eyes turned back to Harry.  
\- Hi. – His voice was low and he blushed.  
\- Hi, Cheeky. – Zayn was amused. – Are you sore, baby?  
Harry nodded.  
\- I’m okay, Quiffy. – He smiled.  
\- I don’t want my boyfriend to get hurt...   
\- Your boyfriend? – Some kind of sparkle was all over his beautiful emerald eyes.  
\- Yeah... Boyfriend. – They both smirked.


End file.
